As the number and types of computing and other electronic devices that are available has increased, it has become increasingly important for devices to be able to communicate with one another. To allow devices to communicate with one another, communication protocols that distribute functionality among the devices are oftentimes used. For example, the transmitting of a beacon may be distributed among multiple devices that are communicating with one another. Although allowing communication among various devices allows data transfers between devices as well as various other functionality, allowing such communication is not without its problems. One such problem is that it can be difficult to distribute functionality among the devices, which can result in some devices being unduly burdened with a large amount of the responsibility of providing particular functionality.